


I Do Adore

by iloveyousweetbean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Luka is a sweet blueberry boi, Lukanette, Lunette - Freeform, alya is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: Luka in the girl's restroom? Not a good thing, especially when two certain girls walk in and it's up to Marinette to save him.





	1. New Student

* * *

 

Marinette was almost certain that being around Luka was making her trip way more than usual.

Often times, she would spend the majority of her time running into Luka and turning red and into a complete mess.

During the summer, this was particularly true, as Marinette often came over with Alya and the girls to hang out on Juleka’s mom’s boat.

Luka would join them and they’d play some songs.

Marinette would often blush because when he was playing his guitar, he would look at her and he’d have this sparkle in his eyes just for her.

But like all good things, summer sadly came to an end.

Luka was a new student at Collège Françoise Dupont, and everyone was buzzing around with the news, that there was a new student at the school. People came up to ask Juleka for more information about her brother, especially the girls. Juleka was extremely shy about it, and tried to hide in the background.

This caught Chloe's attention.

"A new student? Ha, related to Juleka?" Chloe drew closer to Juleka," So Jules, spill everything. How's your brother like? Can't be better than Adrikins."

Juleka knows that if she opens her mouth, Chloe would find a way to twist her words, and Chloe’s tapping her foot, rather impatient.

Marinette was nearby and sensed Juleka’s discomfort, as Rose discreetly slipped her arm around her, and Marinette stepped in.

“Luka’s great. H-he’s very...kind.” Marinette was trying her hardest not to turn completely red at complimenting Luka.

“Ugh, he sounds awful.” Chloe muttered, already turning her back and walking away, with Sabrina close behind her.

“He’s not! He’s very sweet!” Marinette yelled out, shutting her eyes closed and balling up her fists.

Chloe turned around with a grin that read trouble. “Ooh look, Sabrina! Marinette has a crush on Luka!”

Marinette turned red and she tried her best to deny it.

“N-no! That’s not it at ALL!”

Chloe opened her mouth to tease her, but everyone was immediately distracted by the sound of a guitar playing from the classroom doorway.

“Thanks for the compliment...Marinette.” Luka grinned and everyone gasped.

“Th-that’s Luka?” Chloe asked,a bit flustered and her cheeks began to burn a bright red. She jutted out her bottom lip and looked visibly upset. Marinette on the other hand, didn’t even think twice before she ran past Luka and he jumped back in surprise.

Alya didn’t hesitate running after her, but Luka stopped her.

“Maybe she just needs time to think.” Luka advised her, but Alya fiercely shook her head.

“No.” Alya responded, pushing Luka aside and running after Marinette.

Luka, against his better thoughts, followed.

“What does Marinette even see in him?” Chloe pouted.

* * *

“Marinette, please come out. Girl, I know this is hard, because of what happened with-.” Alya knocked on her stall door and Marinette yelled out a long, “Noooooo” as Alya waited for her to open it.

“Maybe I can help.” A familiar voice called out and Alya shook her head.

“You’re not going in.”Alya said, holding up her hand, and Luka pleaded with her.

“Marinette-”

“Look, Luka. Marinette just...she’s shy. And she’s getting better, with her shyness. But the things is…” Alya looked a bit uncomfortable, but then realized something. “Wait, what’re you doing in the Girls’ restroom?”

Luka turned a bright red, but smiled. “For M-m-marinette.”

Alya sighed and pulled Luka close, so only he could hear the next words from her lips. “Don’t break her heart, okay?” And she let him go, walking out the door, and Luka sighed.

“M-m-marinette?”

* * *


	2. Ice (s)cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka in the girl's restroom? Not a good thing, especially when two certain girls walk in and it's up to Marinette to save him.

* * *

 

 

Marinette was petrified having Luka in the girl’s restroom.

 

Oh my gosh, he was in the girl’s restroom.

 

She pushed open the stall door to see Sabrina and Chloe walk in laughing and she knew she was too late.

 

“Eugh! What the hell are you doing in here?” Chloe shrieked at the top of her lungs and Marinette used that as a chance to run.

 

“Come on!” Marinette grabbed his hand with her free one, while using the other one to push Chloe out of the way.

 

His hands were bigger than hers, she noticed, as she looked back once and then looked forward again. It was a good feeling that coursed through her, along with the adrenaline. She could have been mistaken, but she thought felt his hand tighten as she held onto it.

 

* * *

 

 

Once they were outside of the school, only then did Marinette stop. She was out of breath and Luka let go of her hand after she had been gripping it tightly the whole time.

 

“You have a tight hold, Marinette.” Luka chuckled softly and Marinette blushed slightly. She was catching her breath and Luka took it as a good time to ask her something.

 

Marinette held up a finger to his lips, shushing him and he was surprised. “Shhh...I’m trying to...trying to catch my breath.”

 

“Marinette,” Luka spoke even though her finger was on his lips, “ I was going to ask you something.”

 

“I like you!” She blurted out, “ I knew for sure during summer when we’d all hang out at your place and stuff, but I didn’t think you’d like me back or anything.”

 

“Marinette, take a deep breath.” Luka was holding her still, as she sucked in a deep breath and let it out. “I was going to ask you if you were alright earlier and wanted to talk. But I guess we have other things to talk about now.”

 

Luka saw her eyes flicker left and right as if she were searching for a way out. He let go of her, for her to trip over her own feet and fall into him.

 

“Do I make you uncomfortable, Marinette?” Luka asked, helping her back on her feet and she shook her head.

 

“I’m pretty sure Alya told you already. I really liked Adrien before I met you and he didn’t reciprocate, so I spent weeks in a slump. That’s why we were over at your house a lot after because Juleka wanted me to meet you and I said no at first. But as time went on,” Marinette paused, smiling softly, “I couldn’t help but fall in love.”

 

Luka took a step back from her, trying to process everything. She loved him?

 

It was a lot to take in.

 

“Alya didn’t tell me anything,” Luka replied and his eyes were looking down at the floor, refusing to meet hers. He did know about Adrien on his own from asking his sister, but not why Marinette was over all the time.

 

At first, she had been really cold to him, but as they spent more time together during the summer, she warmed up to him and they become a duo.

 

“It’s crazy. I’d be using my guitar right now to tell you how I feel, but I don’t think I need it.” Luka’s eyes met hers and he shoved his hands in his pockets. “The crazy thing is, Marinette, I fell in love with you, too.”

 

Her eyes widened and the bell rang. He knew the kids would be rushing out soon to go home, and he offered her his hand. It was long overdue and he knew that. They both knew that.

 

“Would you like to go for ice cream as a starter before I ask you out on an actual first date?”

 

“I’d love that,” Marinette responded as she intertwined her fingers tightly with his as they headed down the streets and headed to find Andre. It was a long day and Luka couldn't think of a better day to spend it than with her, sharing ice cream together.

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *comes back with the last chapter after months* I have nothing to say for myself. I am so sorry this took me so long to finish and wrap up. You all had a lot of patience and I am sending you all my love.


End file.
